Secrets and Twins
by Fairy Flame Key
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Lucy and Natsu were so lonely when they were little? Well what if they both have a secret, which is that they both have an identical older twin sibling. This is my first story, please read and give feed back.
1. Blaze

Hi everyone this is my first story please be kind.

Oh I don't own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 1

Hey Lucy do you want to go stargazing with me?

Of course Nee-san! I would love to!

Let's go Lucy, we can go sit in the gardens.

Hmm…

Don't you want to sit in the gardens?

No let's go to our secret spot.

Alright Lucy to the forest clearing we go!

I woke up to find my bed surprisingly vacant of the usual pests, also known as Natsu and Happy. For once I'm alone, lost in the dream from the previous night. I wonder who that other girl was. I know I called her Nee-san, but was that because I had always wished I had a sister? I thought about this for a while then just shrugged it off. "It's time to get ready for a new day!" I got up and did my normal morning routine and made myself a quick breakfast. Just as I was about to leave I heard my window open and Natsu pop in.

"Morn'in Luce!" said Natsu, followed by an "Aye" from Happy. I know should be used to their antics by now but old habits die hard.

"Natsu what have I told you about coming in through my window? How many times do I have to tell the two of you to use the door?" I yell at them.

"Aw come on Luce that's no fun. We just wanted to walk with you to the guild" Natsu replied with a cute pout. All I could do was sigh, and accept that this is just their routine.

"Alright, fine. Let's go to the guild, but go out my front door so I can lock up." But as usual he jumped out the window with Happy flying out behind him screaming that we needed to stop and get fish before we got to the guild. All I could do was smile and shake my head, lock the door and meet them in from of my apartment.

"Natsu what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm, how about we look for a job for just the three of us, like old times?" he asked with his famous grin on his face. It made my smile, but when I was about to answer I was cut off by Happy who shouted,

"But Natsu you said we could go fishing today!"

Natsu sheepishly replied, "Oh that's right, come on Luce let's go to the guild then go fishing!"

"Ok, does Mira still have your fishing poles boys?" Luckily I have my rent paid for this month so I could afford time to go fishing with them.

"Yeah of course she does weirdo, so come on let's go!" As Natsu said that I failed to notice Happy coming up behind me. He shouted "Aye sir!" and grabbed me to fly me to the guild faster so we could go fishing sooner. As we took off Natsu ran below us and we were soon at the guild. As Happy set me down, Natsu kicked the door down and screamed, "Mira we're going fishing!" As Mira turned around she had two fishing poles and a picnic basket in her hands for us. "I figured you three were going fishing today, after all it was all Happy talked about yesterday" she commented while handing the boys their corresponding poles and the basket to me. She winked at me and told us to bring back a few fish if we managed to keep any away from Happy.

When we were just about to leave Happy hollered to Carla, "I'll be sure to bring you back some yummy fish Carla!"

When we finally left I realized that I didn't have a book to read while the boys were fishing, when I was about to mention it Natsu pulled a book out of his pocket and handed it to me. When I asked how he knew I needed a book, he just replied "you always have a book on you and you didn't have one when you left so I grabbed one off your desk". I was touched that he would remember that I would need a book while they fished. With a smile we headed to the stream that ran by their land in the forest.

They boys ran and cast their lines and were telling me to hurry up. Just as I was about to sit down, a black exceed came and barreled into Natsu, crying about being lost. As we looked at him he started to calm down and take in his surroundings. "Who are you? Where is he? Am I really lost?" shouted the little exceed in a panic. Happy went over and said "you're in Magnolia. I'm Happy, this is my partner Natsu and that weirdo over there is Lucy".

"I heard that cat."

"Anyways what's your name?" Natsu asked.

"I'm Kyo" replied Kyo. He has a black body with little white dots on his shoulders and a crescent moon shape mark in the center of his forehead.

Just as I was about to ask who he was looking for I heard a voice call out "Kyo what are you doing over there?' before a boy our age jumped down from several trees. Natsu took one look at him and broke out into tears.

"Natsu, do you know him?" I asked while trying to get a look at him, but he was hidden in the shadows.

"Yeah" he replied and ran to tackle the mystery person.

"Oi, what are you doing get off me" was all I heard before Natsu got sent into the stream almost taking me with him. I got in a battle stance ready to fight, but then I heard Natsu jump out of the stream and say, "Long time no see twin" with a huge grin on his face.

"What!" I scream at him. His supposed twin brother looked at me and said "I'm his older twin brother Blaze" while Kyo was flying circles around him.


	2. reunion

**Natsu's POV**

I can't believe that Blaze is here! I wonder where he's been; after all I haven't seen him since Igneel left. I wonder why he came after all it has been fourteen years since I last saw him. He disappeared after… no I don't want to think about such sad memories, this is a happy time. Speaking of Happy why's he been so quiet. I look around for my furry friend and see him hiding behind Lucy who looks shocked and uneasy, probably because of Blaze. I wonder if Blaze has been searching for Igneel all this time. Although I want to run up to him and cling to his arm and never let go I know he'll just keep throwing me around, and plus Luce looks like she needs to be brought out of her thought process. Well maybe I should introduce him to Lucy since she's obviously not capable of thinking right now.

"Blaze these are my best friends and partners Lucy and Happy" I state rather excitedly while moving to sling my arm over Luce's shoulder like a sideways hug, bringing her back out of Lucy land. Blaze doesn't look impressed, but that's ok I didn't expect him to. He's never been a people person and it'll take him a while to get used to people. I remember when we ran into travelers when we were little while Igneel was out getting food and he was very harsh and fearsome which surprised me since he is usually very friendly. Well I'm sure he'll warm up to Luce fairly quickly, everyone does.

"Tch, nice to meet you. If I may ask how do you know Natsu?" Blaze asks them in a cautious and untrusting tone. Well that could have been worse, I thought to myself while keeping the grin on my face that probably looked a little forced after that comment. Although she didn't show it, I could tell it bothered Luce as well, but she's always been able to mask her unease and sadness from everyone so I doubt Blaze noticed. It's only really noticeable to people who know her really well, I can also tell that Blaze's appearance isn't helping her settle down. He looks more animalistic than I do for some reason, and has dragon like green eyes.

"It's nice to meet you as well, I'm Lucy as Natsu said before and he's the one who brought me to Fairy Tail. I met Natsu in Hargeon Town, and he hatched Happy here from an egg." She replied in an upbeat tone with one of her heartwarming smiles. Happy just stated "Aye" when he was mentioned while flying around her in order to be held in her arms. Blaze narrowed his eye at the mention of Hargeon, weird, but whatever he seemed interested in the fact that I hatched Happy from an egg, but other than that Blaze just seemed indifferent. "I see" was all he said while giving me a sideways look. While our eyes met we seemed to be having an staring contest, but in fact we were conversing the way twins do, meaning with our eyes. It was then that Kyo decided that he should make his presence known.

"Blaze is he really your twin brother?" asked Kyo, while Lucy shrugged off my arm and said,

"I'm sure you guys are hungry, I'll go set the food out in our usual spot Natsu. Take your time talking" I felt kinda bad because while Blaze and I were having our stair down I had totally forgotten about Lucy.

"Sure Luce we'll meet you there in a little bit" I replied while briefly breaking eye contact with my brother. I was excited because I knew that Blaze would be more open now that Lucy was going to set up lunch. Although I felt slightly guilty for her leaving, I figured that I would make it up to her later after I caught up with Blaze. Once I saw her leave the clearing I ran over and clung to Blaze exactly like I had wanted to which immediately set me at ease with the guilt I felt.

"Sorry for making your friend Lucy leave, but you know I don't like new people. I also wanted a chance to talk to you alone, and I know you want to as well. I also didn't want anything to interfere with our reunion " Blaze began. I nodded, surprised that he allowed me to stay clinging to his arm. I guess he also felt a little guilty about making Luce leave, but I know she understands. I began asking questions rapidly.

"Where have you been all this time I've looked for you and Igneel everywhere. Did you intentionally leave me behind in the forest that day or did something happen? Do you know where Igneel is? Why did now of all time did you come find me? Why…"

"Slow down Natsu, I'm not going anywhere yet so let me answer a few of your questions. I've been around training, traveling, and such. I didn't want to leave you that day in the clearing but I had to, the magic council was after me because of my magic, you remember me learning some of the advanced dragon slayer arts right. They were after me for that and I didn't want you to be involved. As to why I've come looking for you now, that's because I heard about Acnologia and that was really stupid, did you want to die?" Blaze stated punching me in the head.

At that point I totally forgot all my other questions and just fought my brother like the good old days while the exceeds played in the stream, then tried to fish. After a while Blaze pinned me down and he continued to tell me about his travels. We talked for a while then headed to where the smell of food was, I figured that Happy must have gone ahead with Kyo because they weren't anywhere to be seen.

**Blazes POV**

I wonder what Natsu's relationship is to that Lucy girl, I know I should have probably been nicer to her but I have always had a hard time accepting new people. I don't really have much experience with them either, Natsu's friend was the first person not in my family that I have really tried to be somewhat civil with. I can tell that he feels bad about her going off, but I could see that she understood that I wanted to be alone with my little brother and I thank her for that. I'm glad that Natsu has finally stopped clinging to me, but it took me forever to convince him that yes I was staying in Magnolia for now and no, I wasn't planning to leave anytime soon. I'm glad that I still scare him enough so that he would stop talking and lead us to where Lucy set up lunch.

I was happy for the first time in fourteen years since I saw him last, I wasn't sure what to think when I heard about Acnologia, but I'm glad he made it out in one piece. I had been slowly giving up hope that I would ever see Natsu again after those seven years, but I managed to keep a little hope that he wasn't dead. That's why I felt I had to fight him; I felt the need to beat it into his thick skull that he was never to do something so stupid again. When I heard that he was back I knew that I had to go see him, I felt that if I didn't I would never see him again. It's as the saying goes one twin is never complete without the other. It has always been true for us and I could tell that our time apart had taken a toll on Natsu. I could see it in his eyes.

While we were walking I asked him questions about his guild Fairy Tail, the different quests he's been on, his training, and so on. When we finally got to the spot with food I was surprised to see that everything had been laid out with two plates sitting on top of a picnic blanket. I saw Kyo and Happy sitting and eating some of the fish they caught while waiting for us to get there. When I sat down I notice that the Lucy girl wasn't there, when I was about to mention it I saw a piece of paper that was addressed to Natsu, which read…

_Natsu I know that you probably want to spend some quality time with your brother so I'll see you tomorrow at the guild. Have fun and don't forget to return the basket and dishes to Mira tomorrow._

_ -Lucy_

"Hey Natsu there's a note here for you" once he read it he gave a slight smile, and I said, "That was nice of her."

"Well that's Luce for you! She knows these things" Natsu said simply with a shrug, before inhaling food. Thankfully he managed to remember to leave some for the rest of us. I ate quickly, because I knew he was going to want to spend all day talking. For some reason I had a bad feeling about Lucy, but I didn't think much about it because I didn't really know her. All I care about is my brother and Kyo, well I guess Happy now too.

I don't own Fairy Tail.


	3. Good morning

I don't own Fairy Tail.

…' '… shows what is happing around people in a dream FYI.

**Lucy's POV**

_**~Dream~**_

_Lucy, are you done with your studies? We can go see the Stargazer Lilies bloom if you're done._

_They're in bloom! I'm done, let's go, let's go!_

_Ha ha slow down Lucy they're not going anywhere. Heaven forbid anyone get in between you and your favorite flowers._

_Well you are the same way when the Lunar roses blossom. _

_Hey well at least I don't drag people out of the house to the meadows like you do._

_Well at least we can go together, I'm glad you reminded me._

_Hey, it was you that wanted to go, so I can't take all the credit._

…'_they arrive at a hill in the meadow where the stargazer lilies are going to bloom. They take a seat next to a small patch of the budding flowers.'…_

_This is a good spot we should be able to see them bloom from this hill._

_I can't wait until they bloom. _

…'_Flowers blossom and glow'…_

_I'm glad we came to see this Lucy._

_Me too Nee-san! Let's make a promise._

_Ok what kind of promise. _

_Let's promise…_

_**~End Dream~**_

Another weird dream, well at least the scenery was nice. I wonder who that other girl was I couldn't really get a good look at her face. Maybe it was Michelle; I have had dreams about playing with her when I was little before. But I don't recall ever calling her nee-san before, that's what she always called me. Oh well I better get ready for the day. I wonder how Natsu and his brother are doing. I'm so happy for him; he deserves a chance to reconnect with his brother. Even though he never told me that he had a brother before, much less an identical twin brother. I wonder why? Well I'm sure he'll talk when he's ready.

After going through my routines, I grabbed my keys and whip and put them in place on my belt before heading out my door. After locking up I began walking to the guild. I walked on the ledge by the canal thinking about my dream, just barely responding to the fisherman's calls of "be careful Lucy" or "don't fall" before totally zoning out to think more on my latest dream. For some reason I feel this weird sense of longing for the place in my dream, but I know that I've never been to anywhere even remotely similar to it in my life or at least that I can remember. The more I think about it, the more confused I get. "This is getting me nowhere; in fact all I'm doing is giving myself a headache." Well I at least hope Natsu remembered to return the basket and dishes to Mira. If he didn't I don't want to think about what Mira will do to me.

"What's wrong Lucy-nee?" asked a cute petite voice, which was none other than Wendy. I looked at her a little surprised with her sudden appearance. Once I looked around I noticed that we were at the gate leading to the guildhall.

"Oh nothing Wendy, I'm just thinking about a dream I had last night." I replied to keep her from worrying.

"Oh, well what kind of dream was it if I may ask?"

"Well it was about going to watch a surreal type of flower blossom. It was amazing! I was sitting on a hill with another girl who I think was Michelle, but I'm not sure I couldn't see her face." I told her. She looked interested in the part about the flowers and even confirmed the fact by asking

"Can you describe them, or what type of flower was it?" Even Carla looked somewhat interested with the flowers.

"They were incredible. I think we called them stargazer lilies. They were beautiful silver lilies that glowed a golden color like stars when they bloomed. They were the most spectacular flowers that I've ever seen. I couldn't look away from them. It was truly an awe inspiriting sight." I gushed as I recalled that part of the dream imagining the flower in my mind. Wendy seemed deep in thought and seemed pleased with the flower I described to her.

"Lucy-nee, I've never heard of that kind of flower before, but it sounds amazing. I wish it was really, I really want to see a flower like that." I smiled at her and said

"Well maybe I read about it in a book when I was little or something."

"Humph, well although a flower like that would certainly be amazing to see, it cannot be real. Flowers like that just doesn't exist end of story." Carla stated while she looking slightly irritated. I just smiled at her and teased her," you never know, it could be real; the world is a big place". She just gave me a shadow of a smile.

"Well I think that's enough of just standing out here lets go inside with the others." Carla replied afterwards. Both Wendy and I nodded and walked inside calling out greetings to everyone. As I was making my way towards the bar I heard the doors slam open revealing two brother with their exceeds. When I turned around to greet them I was instead hit by a flying mass of blue fur, otherwise known as Happy.

"Good morning Lushy!" an over excited Happy shouted.

"Good morning Happy. Did Natsu remember to bring the basket and dishes to return to Mira?"

"No I returned them yesterday."

"That's good, so how was the picnic yesterday?"

"It was a lot of fun; Blaze has had some fun adventures. Kyo even likes to fish!"

"That's good, I'm so glad you found another fishing buddy." Kyo came floating over at this point after hearing his name. "Good morning Kyo, how are you today?" I politely ask.

"Good morning, Lushy? I'm good, except really hungry. Come on Happy lets go get some food." Kyo said to me and Happy.

"Her name is Lucy; I'm the only one who can call her Lushy! Ok, let's go get some FISH!" Happy replied.

I watched them go with a smile on my face, I'm really glad Happy has found a new friend who shares the same interest as him. I looked around for Natsu and Blaze and saw that they were talking by the doors still, seemingly arguing about something. I walked closer with the intent to ask what they were arguing about, but before I got the chance a guild asked,

"Hey Natsu, Happy who're your friends?" The arguing stopped and Natsu looked lost for a moment before he realized he was in the guildhall.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my older twin brother, Blaze! The exceed over there by Happy is Kyo, Blaze's exceed." Natsu replied cheerfully. It took a minute to fully register before everyone screamed "WHAT?" except for me of course. This cause all the dragon slayers and their exceeds to flinch from the volume. Blaze just growled at everyone and gave them a glare that was easily a hundred times scarier than Erza's.

**Blazes POV**

When they all basically screamed I growled at the guild and gave them one of my glares causing the majority to back away from me and look away. I rolled my eyes thinking how loud and annoying they were. I saw the girl from yesterday who I now know as Lucy, looking at us with a smile. It's weird seeing someone smile at me without really knowing me, but from what Natsu has said that seems to be a part of her personality. I get the feeling that Natsu likes her but I don't know if the feelings are mutual. Lucy came up to us after the guild went back to what they were doing, and quietly whispering about me, after I stopped glaring.

"Good morning Blaze, Natsu. How are you both today?" she asked with a gentle smile.

I was thrown off by her smile again and nodded not trusting my voice after how I greeted her yesterday. I thought to myself, 'I've got to get used to being around people and be able to tolerate them enough to have a civil conversation.' While I was thinking I heard my brother respond with

"Good morning Luce, we're good. I'm just so excited that my brother is here it's all I can think about. Well that and how assume it would be if he would join the guild. Don't you think it would be a good idea Luce?" he asked while wearing his stupid ear to ear grin. She just smiled at him with amusement in her eyes and said,

"I think that's really up to him Natsu, but it would be nice if he did decide to join 'she said this part while looking at me'. Well you better go get food before Mira has a heart attack." She looked like she wanted to ask something else but decide not to before she left to go to the bar area. Before I could comment on what she said Natsu once again annoyingly grabbed onto my arm and attempted to drag me towards the bar stating that Mira makes the best food. Once we got close the white haired girl came up to us and asked if we were hungry, Natsu said yes and ordered some Fire Chicken. When she turned to me I just told her I wanted the same. I could feel the stares of the guild on me the whole time I was waiting for food and eating. Once I had finished Natsu asked me for the hundredth time this morning "Please join the guild!" all I could do was groan in annoyance. I know he won't give up until he gets what he wants, he's just that stubborn. Well maybe I should join. I mean what's the harm in trying to make my brother happy by joining his guild. While I was thinking about how I should answer the guild hall got quiet.

"Maybe" was all I said to him. I gave him a hard look before glaring at the majority of the guild yet again. They're an annoying bunch, but they act like a family. I might actually fit in here. This was my last thought before Natsu began talking all about the guild still trying to convince me to join. I think I'll let him humor me for a while before I tell him that I'll join.


	4. Join

I don't own Fairy Tail.

I want to thank GoldenOwls for being my Beta for this chapter!

**Natsu's POV**

It has been two days since Blaze had come back to me. I cannot believe this is happening. Now, I just need to figure out how I can convince him to join the guild. He said maybe, so that means that he's thinking about it! Lucy said she wanted him to join; maybe that's how I can convince him! Although I'm not as dense as everyone believes, I'm still not someone who can think up a plan. That is always someone else's job, mainly Lucy's. Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? It must not be important or if it is I'll remember it later. For now, I'll keep trying to convince Blaze to join the guild, so that he'll never leave me again ...

"Blaze, please join the guild; everyone wants you too. Even Luce said she wanted you to join," I whined.

Blaze was looking fairly amused. "Maybe I will," he replied, "but how do you know everyone wants me to join? The only other person who has implied that they wanted me to join was your friend, Lucy."

He has a point, I thought. I'll just ask everyone in the guild ... Yeah that's a good idea!

I turn around and jump on top of the bar counter, "Oi, everyone!" I rouse, "Who wants Blaze to join the guild?" As I ask I hear various shouts of agreement and I see lots of smiles.

I look back down at Blaze; he just looks at everyone in amazement. I guess he has never felt wanted before outside of the family. He's never really spoken to anyone other than me. I was surprised that he even attempted to speak to Luce the other day; and earlier this morning, I could tell that he was trying to be polite by just nodding his head. I get the feeling that he is attempting to be nice to Luce 'cause she's my best friend.

"Well what do you think Kyo, should we join?" Blaze asked his exceed.

"Yeah let's join, it's fun here!" replied Kyo.

"There you have it, Natsu; stop pestering me already!" Blaze's watched me intently as he said this.

I was beside myself; Blaze, my amazingly awesome twin brother was joining Fairy Tail! "Yes! Oi Gramps, Mira we have new members!" I shout.

**Blaze's POV**

I was trying to hide my smile from my brother; I can't believe he's this excited to have me join his guild. Looking around the guild, I was surprised to see the other members shouting things like: "Welcome to the family" or "glad to have you here." It was amazing that they would accept me so easily. Still looking around, I vaguely realized that a short man—I think Natsu call Gramps—and the white haired lady, Mira, come over.

"Where do you want your guild mark and in what color?" Mira asked while holding the guild stamp.

I replied "In red just below my left shoulder?" It was the shoulder opposite where Natsu had his. Mira placed the stamp where I directed, and ... I was officially a Fairy.

Gramps who I later found out is really Master Makarov, commented that he was glad I joined and "try not to cause as much damage as Natsu". I know my brother is destructive but surly he's gotten better. Then I heard under gramps breath, "Maybe he'll have a calming influence on Natsu, like Lucy does. I hope he does. If he ends up the way he was before she came, I don't know what I'll do."

"Let's party," someone shouted while Mira ran behind the bar "First round is on the house!" She gleefully said serving the variety of patrons already swarming for a drink.

Natsu crushed me into a hug and wouldn't stop smiling, even when I punched him to the other side of the room for clinging to me. It was shocking that these people, who I haven't even known for a day, were so willing to accept me into their guild without asking for anything in return.

I received lots of smiles and cheers; several people even attempted to talk to me. It didn't go too well ... I'm still not comfortable talking to them yet. I should try to talk to Lucy first since I feel more comfortable with her. It would probably also make Natsu happy that I'm befriending his best friend.

I smiled to myself, 'I've become soft around my twin, what's happened to the Blaze that doesn't care about anyone other than my family?'

Looking for Lucy in an attempt to talk to the blonde and become more sociable, I was grabbed by my idiot twin who wasn't planning on letting me go anytime soon.

"Where are you going Blaze? Do you not want to Party? Do you want to head home instead?" Natsu asked in front of the guild. If he had asked me individually without everyone around then I would have told him exactly what I was going to do. But I guess he has forgotten or at least thought that I would be accepting of everyone because I'm now in the guild. As everyone in the guild looks at me expecting an answer I just looked at Natsu and growled. I think he got the message that I didn't want to speak in front of so many people just yet.

"Alright everyone it's late so we're going to head home. See ya'll tomorrow!" Natsu shouted.

"See you two tomorrow!" most of the guild responded; Lucy simply said "Good night boys, and welcome to the family Blaze!" with a smile. She herself left the guild as well heading the opposite direction.

"Night Lucy," Natsu and I reply before heading off to Natsu's house for the night.

I could tell that it took Natsu a moment to notice Lucy was speaking. Was he forgetting about his best friend because I was here? I was probably thinking too much into things. Natsu had drunk quite a bit of alcohol tonight at the party, so maybe it's nothing out of the ordinary. Even with this in mind, I'm still not convinced; I'll just have to keep an eye on Natsu to make sure he doesn't do something he'll regret.

**Lucy POV**

I'm happy that Blaze decided to join the guild; I hope he warms up to everyone soon. I wonder why he's so uncomfortable around large groups? He could have had something bad happen in front of a large group; and now, it sets him on edge. If that's the case, I'm sure Natsu's told him that everyone in Fairy Tail has a hard past; we help each get over it and heal. I know I wouldn't be as happy as I am today if I had never met Natsu that day and followed him to Fairy Tail—more like dragged!

'I do need to get my rent money soon' I think as I enter my apartment and lock it behind me. Maybe sometime this week he'll want to go out on a mission with the rest of us.

I ran my bath water and stuck my toe in to check the temperature; I hummed as it was just right. I finished removing my garments and got it after I added my vanilla bubble bath. Getting in my bath tub to bathe, I wonder again about the dreams I've been having. What was the promise that the other girl and I were going to make? Also who is she? I still can't see her face and I never call her anything but nee-san, could she be a figment of my imagination or is she real? Silly Lucy she can't be real, Mother would have let me know if I had a sister and I would remember something as important as that. No matter how impossible it sounded I kept going back thinking that maybe I considered her an older sister. I started to get a headache just thinking about whom she could be. I did get to know a lot of other heiresses when I was little who were my age or slightly older; it could be one of them, but that doesn't seem likely. The more I think about who the mystery person is, the worse my headache becomes. I have to stop thinking about who she is before I get a permanent migraine. Every time I think about her I get an awful headache so maybe I'm overthinking things again. I got out of the tub, wrapped my towel around myself and then grabbed a potion bottle full of tonic to get rid of my lingering headache. After I got dressed in my favorite pj's and towel dried my hair, I jumped in bed. Usually I would work on my story for a while before going to sleep, but seeing as I still have a lingering headache, I just wanted to sleep. My last thought were how nice it would be if I had a sibling.

_**~Dream~**_

(reminder: ...'words'... means that something is happening around them in the dream)

_Come on Lucy let's practice our magic._

_Ok nee-san, what should we practice first?_

_Hm, what about summoning's?_

_Sounds good, should we go to the garden or to the practice meadow behind the dojo, or should we just go to the dojo?_

_Let's go ... to the meadow behind the dojo! Today is meditation day in the dojo, remember?_

_Oh yeah that's right! I forgot. Well then let's go to the meadow._

_Wait what are you forgetting? …'she shakes her keys: Jingle, jingle'…_

_Oh, no wonder I thought something was missing. I'll be right back or do you want to meet in the field?_

_I'll go with you; I want to get the rest of mine while you're getting yours._

_Ok , I'll race you! On your mark, GO! …'Lucy takes off running back to her room to get her keys'…_

_Hey that's no fair Lulu! …'Lucy doesn't listen and just keeps running, while the other person runs behind her'…_

…_'Lucy and other girl make it to their rooms simultaneously and grab their respective keys while laughing and running to the meadow'…_

_**~End Dream~**_


End file.
